


Do You Remember?

by steampunkwizard



Series: Collection of Tronnor One-Shots [3]
Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steampunkwizard/pseuds/steampunkwizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troye watches Connor's latest video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Remember?

The screen faded from black, onto him walking across a street. He looked sad, empty, kind of like how I felt. There was a slow and melancholy piano instrumental playing in the background. His voice was still the same as always as he began to narrate.

_“Sometimes things happen, things you can’t control._   _Sometimes they’re good, sometimes they’re bad. Sometimes they’re both.”_

The video cut to a scene of a lake, with him sitting on a dock, staring into the distance blankly.

_“I had a great year, full of success, and experiences, and happiness…”_

He looked down, exhaling deeply, his breath visible in the cold.

_“But what made it my best year, was you. You were my everything. We were together, happy, seeing the world. We fell into love.”_

I paused the video, before letting out a shaky breath, not sure I could finish the video. Every time he put out a video, I watched, but I wasn’t sure I could this one. I would have to deal with flashbacks of everything that happened. After a minute of staring at the screen, I tapped the spacebar.

It then cut to him lying down in a field at night, looking up at the stars.

_“I thought that I was getting a preview to the rest of my life, and I was excited.”_

A field full of flowers, with a path cut out, he held out his hand to brush by the long stems.

_“We were excited, I thought.”_

Rain fell down hard, thunder clapped, lightning struck far off in the distance. The music stopped.

_“I guess not.”_

The screen went black. I inhaled sharply, believing it was the end of the video, but then, it slowly faded into an amazing view of… it was New Zealand. We had some of the best times there. Music started again, but this time, gentle, happy music.

“But we still have those days, the days we spent cuddling, or exploring new places, and we always will.”

A bunch of images that were taken on our trips, but had never ended up getting posted flashed through the screen very quickly, but I could see every one. It brought back floods of memories, as I watched intently.

“I remember everything.”

It stopped on an image of his face, just the right distance away to see all the features of his face. He said, “but do you?”

The words appeared on the screen, and the background went black, leaving the words on the screen for a few seconds. I just sat in my chair, staring at the recommended videos, before I picked up the phone, selected Connor Franta from my contacts, and waited. It rang, then it rang again, and once more, before-

“Troye?”

“… I remember.”


End file.
